This invention relates, in a broad sense, to a guide sign or a directional sign. In a narrow sense, it pertains to the so-called `directional sign for refuge` which serves to facilitate safe, quick and appropriate refuge activities especially at the occurrence of a state of emergency.
On a conventional guide sign provided on, for example, a wall near the landing of the staircase of a building, there are indicated only numerals which represent the upper floor and the lower floor as viewed from the place of the provision of the sign. Therefore, although the ascender or descender of the staircase can readily know what floor of the building his present position belongs to, he must step on the stairs throughout in order to know the number of the stairs. It is accordingly very difficult for the ascending or descending person to precisely grasp the real condition of his course at the occurrence of a state of emergency. He becomes irritated, frightened and confused in vain. As the result, he misses his footing on the stairs to fall down and to be wounded, or prompt and daring refuge activities to the outdoors are hindered. This leads to the problem that a disastrous accident causing many casualties can be induced.